They call me Hunter
by kingblixard
Summary: I have powers, I thought I was the only one, turns out I wasnt, now with the help of my friends and others i've met i'm finally ready to get revenge. This is a alternate universe story with OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about all punctuation, grammar and spelling mistakes I made my keyboard isn't very good and I'm not good at using punctuation if anyone see's any mistakes or has any recommendations they can make please tell me and if there are any details I got wrong sorry I'm not an expert at everything J**

Normal writing = normal

_Italic_ _writing_ = _thoughts_

**Bold writing** = **shouted**

I lay in the grass holding my breath my prey just a few metres outside of my reach but I didn't need it in my reach, through years of practise I was the best in my class I could hunt and kill in seconds if that's how I willed it.

Adrenaline started rushing through my body and as I often do I wondered how my prey never heard the pounding of my heart within my chest, I guess my thoughts caused me a bit of distraction as I was shocked back down to earth by the snapping of a twig in the distance, I hoped it was just my attuned hearing but alas the deer heard it too, as its ears sprang into action I knew I would need to act soon.

This hunting wasn't my choice, believe me I was good at it though, it was all part of growing up where I was from we were taught until it was instinct or you were dead, being dead usually came first, anyhow I was the best in my class and had a brilliant instinct for these situations, so I watched as the deer slowly recovered from the snapping branch though I thought it would be safer to stretch out my hearing to listen for more sounds.

The deer which I had thought to have settled suddenly stood to attention its eyes searching the bushes on its left hand side, thankfully I was hiding in the long grass on its right side, I knew the chance to gain something physical out of this lesson was gradually slipping away so I shot up too my feet pulled back the string of the bow and decelerated my heart rate made the bow part of my body and released my fingers the deer never stood a chance, when I had time I never missed.

*_snap*_

There it was again but this time right behind me, startled I spun around almost losing my hair with the speed of the turn and drawing an arrow as I spun, I relaxed soon the bow and sorted out my facial expressions obviously not quick enough though.

"Eric whenever will you learn to watch your damn back and don't point that cursed bow at me boy" my teacher blurted out in the way only he could

"I knew there was something behind me I was just making sure for a clean kill before I turned to face the 'unknown' intruder and its not cursed" Stephen, as that was the hunters name, short temperedly replied he hated criticism and especially from this teacher who he found to be one of his favourite hunting teachers

The crowd of pupils had gathered to watch this short match of words between teacher and star pupil most of the class felt it was about time he was dropped down a pedal, if only they realised how quickly he would practically be falling off the bike.

Mr Graysmith called out infuriated at not getting the last word "Eric into line now James shows us what you can do" and with that the crowd dispersed.

Well I guess I should introduce myself now, my name is Eric Hayton I'm quite small for my age, which helps for hiding and concealment when hunting, I have soft blond hair with dark gray eyes, I've been told they never seem to look at you but inside you people say my eyes make them feel naked, I like to think it makes them scared especially when I give them my signature glare which few people in this town can match. Oh and I almost forgot I'm the prince.

Bet that one surprised you didn't it well now you know roughly what I look like though I did forget to mention the scar that I've had since I was 7 that runs through my right eye ending just above the tip of my lip I got it in a near fatal hunting accident but more about that later, anyway I am one of the cleverest in the whole of my town, this more than makes up for my lack of height I could climb up a wall faster than any other in my village and unlike the local theme I couldn't pick up and juggle horses, believe me when I say I'm the one that missed out. Don't get me wrong there's nothing wrong with me I'm just different like my dad but in a less sinister way

You're probably wondering what my dad's like now, well I'll tell you he's a giant of a man easily reaching over 9 feet tall which is tall even for my town however he doesn't have the natural bear like build of the towns people he is a lot thinner, though that's not saying much, he is a vicious man who hides himself behind a mask, I'm his son and I've never even seen his face, I have managed to see his hair and eyes a couple of times, his hair was jet black and his eyes were black and gold, I know what you're thinking yes they are different colours one black and one gold I'm not quite sure which one is his natural colour after all I don't get much time to look if he ever notices me staring he gets me whipped.

Harsh right, not for him it's not he is the king after all anyway more about my dad...

**"Eric! Are you going to answer, or do I have to wait all day?"** the teacher bellowed

I jumped in surprise the teacher Mr Mclader barely ever shouted and definitely never at me I was confused, I know I annoyed him with are confrontation at the hunting grounds earlier today but not that much

"Sorry sir what was the question?" I asked apologetically he was the only teacher that liked me may as well try to stay on his good side

"I said Eric how do you prepare a deer to be eaten when out in the wild?" Mr Mclader said quieter this time

"Pfff easy one there first you kill it" Eric replied confidently

"Eric! Don't be smart with me just answer the question"

"Fine, First you take off its skin and throw that away so you don't attract any insects then you pull out the meat and any other parts you want and cook it or store it, or anything else you want to do it with it, there happy"

"Very good now class tell me..." the teacher began but id lost interest I was back to day dreaming you see I often envisage myself standing at the top of a small green hill rising above all others claiming my right as king and mans leader, yes that's right I won't a fairy tale not likely at all but that's what dreams are for.

Anyway there isn't any chance of my dream after all my dad locks me in my room anytime he catches me leaving it's as if he realises that by keeping me inside its ruining my dreams and he wants nothing more than that.

*school bell*

"Ok class is over but don't forget be prepared for another practical next week, now go and enjoy your weekend"

"You ok Eric you seemed a bit out of it back there" my best mate James said

"I'm good just bored cus I'm better than everyone else you know" I replied jokingly while giving him a mock punch on the arm

For all the problems with this place its times like these just laughing with James I realise I can put up with it

"You asked out Sophie yet" James asked just loud enough for others to hear

Oh now I realise why I can't put up with it, as my face when slightly red and I grabbed James this time not to give him a mock punch "shut it James that's not even funny" I angrily replied

"It would be if you could see your face"

"Oh shut up" I grumbled "anyway you still coming over tonight?"

"Course I am I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"Oh you are so stupid we are just hunting"

James looked at me aghast "this isn't simply hunting this is us venturing on the journey of a life time in to the great unknowns of the great hampding woods where none before seen peril and adventure awaits" James proclaimed with a gleam in his eyes

"It's also a place we'll be banned from going if you carry on like that, I do wonder if you have a brain" I whispered sharply looking round to make sure no one over heard

**Line break**

"So should we suit up?"

"You are so childish" I replied to my idiotic friend "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and just assume you meant put on are hats to cover are faces and run"

"Nahh this time I brought costumes" my friend said with an evil grin plastered across his face

"Well then we should go all out and have superhero names too" I sarcastically stated

"Now you're talking"

"I was being sacra..."

"Mine will be godman" James said

"How about kid with big head man" I replied jokingly

"Actually that has a nice ring to it"

I grumbled to myself about how stupid people could be, _well if James gets a name no matter how stupid I may as well play along, hmmm how about hunter, yeh that sounds good, I'll go with that._

_"_Well ill go with hunter" I decided

"Oooh nice choice mate, anyway you ready to go" James said in answer to my choice of names

Turns out James was being serious about the costumes, thankfully they weren't lycra or anything, in fact they made us look pretty epic, or so I thought, mine had this demonic kind of face on it that was a mixture of black and green, James said he got it for me because it was strange just like me, the rest of the costume wasn't anything special mostly green which was good, helped for blending in and if there's anything I'm good at its blending in.

James had similar clothes to me except his mask had no face on it just these tribal like tattoos decorating the sides, personally I thought mine was cooler but he obviously disagreed.

Anyway we quickly got changed into the costumes and as we were I couldn't help but feel excited I was already starting to feel the adrenaline pumping through me, so I rushed to change quicker and was done in no time at all.

I was leaning on a tree near the entrance of the forest when I saw James leaving the changing rooms in his costume, he quickly looked around searching for something, then he was walking on tiptoes as if trying to sneak somewhere, my suspicions were right as he stopped outside my changing room and put his ear to the door guess he was trying to surprise me so as quietly as I could, I snuck behind him, and said "And what do you think you are doing" it was hilarious he jumped miles

Turning round he shot me a glare and started walking into the forest and looked over his shoulder at me "well are we going or you just gonna stay there and piss yourself laughing"

No need to be bitter James it was a joke" I said while still laughing

He just kept on walking but not before shooting me one last glare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Just too clear things up Eric lives in an alternate universe.  
In this universe there are no cars or planes or other modern forms of transport however they do have advanced software such as computers the country he lives in has many different tribes within it and he lives in one of the bigger ones which is ruled by his dad.  
If anyone would like to have a character in the story them please PM and give me any ideas.  
Apologies also for all spelling, grammar and punctuation mistakes I'm in desperate need of a beta  
any questions about this feel free to ask.  
**Normal writing = normal_  
_**Bold writing** = **shouted**

"Did you see that, I swear to god it was a person." James exclaimed panicked

"Would you calm down it was probably just a mouse or something." I said bored of his constant panicking

"No it was a twig and no mouse breaks twigs."

"Giant mice might." I replied jokingly

"Haha you're so funny." he said shooting me a serious look

I was done with this he had been going on about finally sneaking in to the jungle for months and now he just kept jumping at shadows.

"If you want you can go home, but I'm staying here and enjoying my little bit of freedom."

James just grumbled to himself about stupid mice or something like that, it could have been cupid's dice but that doesn't really make sense.

"Did you see that, I swear to god it was a person." James exclaimed panicked again

This time however I did see something I swung to look what it was and instinctively shushed him "if it was a person don't shout and tell them where we are" I whispered harshly at him, sometimes I wonder if he paid attention at school

"Come here James its dark and we need t stick together." I said as quiet as possible, thankfully James managed to hear me and crept over I was internally begging that he wouldn't make any noise but that just wouldn't be James now would it

"What do you think it is." he said, at this I winced hoping to any god that if it was a person that they had no ears and wouldn't hear my friend

"**The sound came from over here." shouted someone from just a few metres away**

I was starting to get scared as well now after all if they caught us and took us back to my father then I would get at least a dozen hits with the whip and probably locked up for the rest of the weekend

The mystery man came even closer and moved into my line of sight, that's when I got even more confused he was wearing foreign clothes I know this as his top had the colour gold in stripes along it and that colour was banned for all but the king in town "do you feel anything?" said mystery person 1

"I can sense something but it's being blocked." said mystery person 2, they sounded infuriated

"How does that happen you've never been blocked before." mystery person 1 sounded angry at this "I heard something and I'm gonna find it now where does whatever's blocking you originate from."

"I wish I knew." mystery person 2 replied

At this point they had walked closer and closer to are location, I was starting to worry they might hear us breathing, heck if they looked down they would just see are crouching figures. As if in reply to my thoughts #1 looked down and stared right into my eyes, for a second his eyes were focused and he looked ready to exclaim but the as soon as the look came it left, he was left with a completely blank stare for the next few seconds of staring at me, until he looked away at which he seemed to come back down to earth.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement I couldn't stop wondering how he didn't see me the only reason I could come up with was the man was blind but he just didn't seem that way it was almost as if his mind told him not see me, I was brought out of my musings by a scream I jumped into action, mid-air pulling out an arrow and turning in the direction of the scream. It was James, help up by the *blind* man who of course was proven to not be bind by seeing James.

I'll admit when I saw the man holding James I panicked and when I panic I kind of lose control I ended up shooting the man in the arm causing him to drop James, who ran as if his life depended on it,

"Did you see that, I swear to god it was a person." James exclaimed panicked

"Would you calm down it was probably just a mouse or something." I said bored of his constant panicking

"No it was a twig and no mouse breaks twigs."

"Giant mice might." I replied jokingly

"Haha you're so funny." he said shooting me a serious look

I was done with this he had been going on about finally sneaking in to the jungle for months and now he just kept jumping at shadows.

"If you want you can go home, but I'm staying here and enjoying my little bit of freedom."

James just grumbled to himself about stupid mice or something like that, it could have been cupid's dice but that doesn't really make sense.

"Did you see that, I swear to god it was a person." James exclaimed panicked again

This time however I did see something I swung to look what it was and instinctively shushed him "if it was a person don't shout and tell them where we are" I whispered harshly at him, sometimes I wonder if he paid attention at school

"Come here James its dark and we need t stick together." I said as quiet as possible, thankfully James managed to hear me and crept over I was internally begging that he wouldn't make any noise but that just wouldn't be James now would it

"What do you think it is." he said, at this I winced hoping to any god that if it was a person that they had no ears and wouldn't hear my friend

"**The sound came from over here." shouted someone from just a few metres away**

I was starting to get scared as well now after all if they caught us and took us back to my father then I would get at least a dozen hits with the whip and probably locked up for the rest of the weekend

The mystery man came even closer and moved into my line of sight, that's when I got even more confused he was wearing foreign clothes I know this as his top had the colour gold in stripes along it and that colour was banned for all but the king in town "do you feel anything?" said mystery person 1

"I can sense something but it's being blocked." said mystery person 2, they sounded infuriated

"How does that happen you've never been blocked before." mystery person 1 sounded angry at this "I heard something and I'm gonna find it now where does whatever's blocking you originate from."

"I wish I knew." mystery person 2 replied

At this point they had walked closer and closer to are location, I was starting to worry they might hear us breathing, heck if they looked down they would just see are crouching figures. As if in reply to my thoughts #1 looked down and stared right into my eyes, for a second his eyes were focused and he looked ready to exclaim but the as soon as the look came it left, he was left with a completely blank stare for the next few seconds of staring at me, until he looked away at which he seemed to come back down to earth.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement I couldn't stop wondering how he didn't see me the only reason I could come up with was the man was blind but he just didn't seem that way it was almost as if his mind told him not see me, I was brought out of my musings by a scream I jumped into action, mid-air pulling out an arrow and turning in the direction of the scream. It was James, help up by the *blind* man who of course was proven to not be bind by seeing James.

I'll admit when I saw the man holding James I panicked and when I panic I kind of lose control I ended up shooting the man in the arm causing him to drop James, who ran as if his life depended on it, the man turned to me with fire in his eyes, I was still panicking and not in control of my actions as I raised my bow and threatened him "don't come near me, if you do I will shoot you."

"You can try kid but just know we can catch you, so it's useless running."

I screamed at myself to run but my body ignored me "I'll give you warning ok, I'm going to shoot you in your big toe." And with that said my body released the arrow right into the big toe of the man, (**A/N the man was wearing sandals so you could see his feet) **what wasn't ready for is the man all of a sudden turnedhis foot into stone and my arrow bounced right off

"I said you could try." the man growled

Now my body being the awesome thing that it is decided at this point to give me back full control and I admit I did almost poo myself thankfully I didn't as that would have made it so much harder to run away.

I caught the pair by surprise with the speed I ran away, bounding between the gaps in the trees as though my life depended on it, I doubted my ability to outrun them as they were fully grown adults whereas was just a 13 year old kid, it was these delightful thoughts that made me decide to try and hide before they found me.

Luckily for me I was in the forest, this meant lots of trees, due to that act I was in the perfect place to hide. All I needed was an easily climbable tree.

"Do you feel him Ceptor?" said #1

"I told you Joseph he has a way of blocking me." #2 argued back

"We'd better get chasing then." at this I heard them start to run in my direction, in the time they had been talking I'd managed to climb up fairly high in my selected trees and was now just holding on, willing the shadows to cover me and hide me from the people below


End file.
